


Dares

by fezzydrinks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, Teenage shenanagins, british colloquialism, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezzydrinks/pseuds/fezzydrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose never says no to a dare, it just isn't in her nature. And Albus knows exactly where her weaknesses are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so I'd love for some feedback. I hope you enjoy this and I hope Cursed Child doesn't ruin my Scorose dreams. Anyway, I got the idea for this from that terrible preteen movie Sleepovers so don't expect class.

From her father's side Rose got her bright red hair, her freckles and an overwhelming inability to stay out of trouble. Which was how she found herself attempting to sneak into Malfoy Manor at two in the morning. Rose and her cousin Albus' game of dares was legendary, spanning years and leading to some of Rose's most embarrassing moment. Whenever they were together they set each other a dare with no real time limit and the first person to chicken out would lose. So far, neither of them had ever chickened out, even when Rose dared Albus eat unicorn shit, and that had made him vomit. While Rose's dares tended to be disgusting, Albus had an unnerving ability to prey on Rose's weaknesses and Rose had, had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy for bloody years. It wasn't like they had spoken all that much beyond being potions partners but Rose fancied the socks off him all the same. So, when Albus came round for Easter Sunday he dared her to sneak into Malfoy Manor and steal a pair of Scorpius' underpants as evidence. Rose supposed she could have just pretended to do it and showed up with any old pair of pants but she wasn't a cheat and Albus had a knack of knowing when people were lying. Besides which, if she didn't do it, she'd know in her heart she'd lost and Rose was not a fan of losing. 

 

As Rose snuck through the immense grounds she wished she was able to apparate but she had unfortunately never been able to get the hang, much preferring her broom or floo. She had flown her broom as far as the edge of the grounds but had then been forced to dismount, worried about being spotted. She now felt this was churlish as the estate was massive and she could have at least flown a little further as now she was forced to walk about two miles to the house constantly panicking about being seen. Rose eventually reached the manor itself and once up close saw that the whole place was unlit. She guessed this made sense given the late hour, but she also hoped the Malfoys might possibly be out. Rose was proficient at charms and being seventeen could use magic without fear of the trace (at bloody last) so she performed a quick 'Alohamora' on a window she picked at random and climbed in. She was quite surprised it opened, she would have thought the Malfoys were sensible enough to put anti-unlocking charms on their windows as well as their doors. Seemed a bit cocky to her. Rose peered around the room. Based on the furniture this was a study so she crept out, careful to be silent now and went out into the corridor.

 

Twenty minutes later Rose felt she could have killed Albus because this house was a fucking maze and she hadn't even found any stairs yet, let alone Scorpius' bedroom. She was all for transfiguring one of the hundreds of china dogs into a pair of pants (oh boy, she couldn't wait to tell her Dad that his worst enemy collected china puppies) when she heard a noise. She tensed and slowly, the door to the room she was currently in, which appeared to be yet another sitting room slowly opened. 

"Fuck. Weasley. The fuck are you doing in my house?" Said Scorpius. "OhmyGod. You're a stalker, another creepy, fangirl stalker". Rose felt mortified, she had no idea how she was going to explain her way out of this situation. Finally she was alone with the boy she fancied and he was going to think she was a creepy pervert. Oh God. Rose began to wobble and then the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Rose occurred, including the time she got caught skinny dipping in the lake (another dare) by Professor Longbottom. Rose fainted. 

 

When Rose came to, which was only about ten seconds later she was lying on the floor, with Scorpius leaning over her, concerned, his worries about her being a pervert seemingly forgotten. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, in the way someone asks a girl who just broke into their house how they feel. You maybe can't imagine that tone of voice but it's pretty worried.

"I feel several universes away." Rose replied earnestly, "I can hear you but you are far away".

"Fuck, you sound high. Wait, you aren't high?"

"No, I faint in times of great stress. Don't you remember, in OWLs?" 

"I do." Scorpius giggled, "You just suddenly keeled over in the Divination practical. We all thought you were having a vision or something."

"Fuck divination." Rose grimaced. Scorpius thought it was kind of cute, the way her freckle nose scrunched up. "Sorry I'm in your house. It's for a dare from Albus, I couldn't chicken out. I'm meant to steal a pair of your pants." Rose gave a sheepish sort of smile and Scorpius laughed.

"That's so weird. What happens if you fail?"

"I lose an epic battle of dares, one that has lasted years. In other words, if you don't give me a pair of your pants you're ending something truly monumental." 

"I guess I couldn't let that happen, could I?" Rose looked wary, there was something slightly wolffish in his grin and a cunning gleam in his eyes, that suggested he perhaps could have been in Slytherin after all.

 

Rose was still lying flat on the floor and Scorpius had always thought Rose Weasley was hot, really but he hadn't actually thought about that in a practical sense until just now. I mean, he'd obviously waited for her to stop feeling like shit before he'd started noticing how she was wearing shorts and that those shorts meant he could see most of her gorgeous long legs, covered in freckles like the rest of her. He noticed her fiery red hair and the fire that matched it in her brown eyes and he could think of fifty different ways she might get that pair of underpants. He grabbed Rose's hand and he pulled her to her feet and wordlessly (she seemed to get that words would be out of place in this moment, held up by a hundred fragile strings) he led her from the room. 

 

Rose realised Scorpius must be taking her to his bedroom and even though she guessed he'd just help her with the dare and then kick her out of his his house for being such a massive creep she still felt strangely tense and excited. She also kind of felt like shit still from the whole fainting thing but Rose felt like asking for a glass of water and a pat on the back might be asking too much of the person whose house she'd just broken into so she remained silent. Scorpius still had the gleam in his eyes, which had darkened and Rose was remembering every reason she'd liked him for so long. It wasn't just that he was attractive, which he was, unfairly so. It was also this, this surety in his actions that made Rose feel she could trust him, made him seem safe and strong. Right now, though Rose could easily appreciate his looks as he led her, his blonde hair that looked wonderful after he stopped slicking it back in the style of Dracula, his body, toned from years as one of Gryffindor's chasers, his eyes, oh his eyes. Crappy romance novels always go on about eyes but Scorpius Malfoy's eyes were quite something else, a mischievous yet stormy blue that seemed like if you looked long enough you would see his soul. When they reached their destination Rose giggled. Scorpius' bedroom door was decorated with a childish poster, featuring Babbity Rabbity and bearing the words 'Keep out!' Under this was a plaque with Scorpius' name written on building blocks that jumped up and down. 

 

Scorpius was terrified until he heard Rose giggle, remembered that this was Rose, who had been his potions partner since first year, who always laughed when she shouldn't, who was the best quidditch commentator the school had ever had (according to Professor McGonagall, who muttered something about Lee Jordan when she said this). Scorpius pushed open the door of his bedroom and walked in. 

"Rose," he said, breaking the hundred fragile strings, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay.' Rose squeaked, while her throat made an unusual strangled noise and her hands flapped around her. Scorpius leaned in swiftly, gripping her uncontrollable hands in his and kissed her.

 

Once, Rose had read a book which described kisses as 'subaqueous'. At the time she had thought this was an odd description for kissing but all of a sudden she understood. She felt as though she was drowning, in the best possible way, completely and totally overwhelmed by this experience, unable to think of anything else, even breathing. It was not that she hadn't kissed before, because she had. However, those kisses seemed totally lame in comparison to this. 

"Fuck." Said Scorpius breathlessly, pulling away, "fuck, Rose why on earth didn't we do this before?" Rose shrugged, deciding words would waste too much time. She wanted to get back to kissing Scorpius again. She leaned back in and they were kissing once more. Rose had always thought she hated kissing with tongues but when Scorpius stuck his tongue in her moth she honestly felt like she had undergone a conversion and decided that if possible, this should never end. She was not 100% sure what she was meant to be doing with her hands so she decided to rest them on Scorpius' bum, which turned out to be possibly the best decision of her life. Not to go into too much detail but it was firm and doing so caused Scorpius to groan into her mouth, which was rather pleasant in itself. The best simile is that it was like when Uncle George let off his fireworks except a thousand times better and why on earth was she thinking of Uncle George?

 

Scorpius pushed Rose backwards towards his bed, feeling he actually could not stand all that much longer, as kissing Rose was making him feel quite dizzy. Falling back onto his bed together was not quite the smooth motion films had taught him to expect and it made a worrying amount of noise. It was at this point Scorpius remembered that his parents were down the hall and it was middle of the night and Rose had actually fainted earlier in the evening. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Rose, as much as I'd like to take this further I can't help but think my parents are down the hall and I haven't even taken you on a date yet." Scorpius managed to say, thinking it was a damn shame he had felt sensible and also feeling worried Rise would be hurt by this.

Rose pouted, "but I don't want to stop" 

"I know, but I want this to be good and stealth sex isn't exactly what I'd had in mind."

Rose laughed and Scorpius knew she understood and it was all going to be fine. She kissed him briefly, one last time and then got up.

"Can I at least have some pants to remember this epic snogging by?"

Scorpius grinned and gave her a clean pair from his drawer and ten minutes later he had shown her out and he was left to wonder what in hell's name had happened.

****

Several days later Rose thrust the boxers (interesting choice, she always thought they looked rather bulky) at Albus. 

"I did it." She exclaimed. "I got the boxers and a date, so all in all a well spent trip."

Albus smiled, he had suspected this may be the outcome of her dare, he just had a way of knowing these things.


End file.
